Almost Home
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Danny Desai is looking for that 'special someone'. Bonnie Bennett just wanted to be treated and looked at like she was the only girl in the world. Drawn to Danny with his dark tempting aura and a mysterious necklace, Bonnie is dragged through another supernatural problem and this one she may not survive. Semi Dark Bonnie and Danny!
1. Drawn

**Almost Home**

**Rated : T (?)**

**Summary: Danny was waiting for that 'special someone'. Bonnie just wanted to be treated and looked at like she was the only girl in the world. Drawn to Danny with his dark tempting aura and a mysterious necklace, Bonnie is dragged through another supernatural thing and this one she may not survive.**

XxX

Bright green eyes narrowed slightly at the people around her as Bonnie's straight hair and sideswipped bangs framed her heart shaped, chocolate brown skintoned face. This certainly wasn't the not-so-quiet small town of mystic falls, I closed my eyes to hold back the tears as I thought about it.

**There was only so much she could take before she was sick of it and everyone. She was sick of being pushed around. Everyone around her needed something from her. She was sick of being used. She hadn't forgiven Jeremy for using her and leaving her for a vampire dead ghost - why would she?**

_**Matt let go of his sister, before you let go of Anna. His **_**sister**_**, Jeremy, you know what you owe me? The respect of not listening to you explain yourself.**_

**She hadn't forgiven Elena for choosing the Salvatore brothers over her own feelings, her childhood friend that stuck with her through it all, time and time again. Not to mention, she apparently looses her phone number until she needs Bonnie's help. After all the Ghosts left, she was practically behind him one hundred percent. 'Brother' or not, that's low. Stefan's always on Elena's side with Damon and Caroline not too far behind. Hell, even **_**KATHERINE**_** was on the Scooby Doo Gang for alittle while there.**

**The last she hadn't forgiven and hated more than any hatred she felt toward Damon was -her mother.**

_**You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams? I had no memory of you. So you know what I used to pretend? That you were dead , it was.. easier. Then wondering, why you never came back for me..**_

**She cries for the mother she wanted and needed. She looks so much like her, yet it like meeting a stranger. Why? Isn't she good enough for a loving mother? **

After everything, it seemed that even with my best friends since kindergarten, I never quite fit in no matter how hard I tried to. Mystic Falls wasn't my home.. not anymore. Home was with Grams.. home wasn't were you felt safe.. supported.

**There was only her Grams that supported her one hundred percent and guess what? She's Dead. God, she missed her.**

_**You are stronger than all of this.. I am so proud of you.**_

**She also said that she didn't want Bonnie to fight the originals. 'No part in that' she said or something along the lines. What the hell did she expect her to do? Sit at home and draw pictures like a little kid while the originals killed everyone she cared for. No, She was tired of being everyone's slave. Magic Fairy Godmothers only existed in books, and Life is no fairy Tale. She tired of fighting everyone's battle then being stepped on as if she didn't matter. She wasn't the little girl anymore. She knew all the spells practically by heart for studying them when she was lonely and now she was getting the high she got from all that power of a hundred dead witches. She liked that and what she liked almost even more was the feeling of not having to save them all.**

I sighed but stopped when a husky, spicy but almost sweet scent that make me shiver and almost become dizzy, looking around I sighed again when it mixed in with the crowd. Something was here and calling out to me.. but did I really want to know what it was? Didn't I have enough of the weird? This was supposed to be my break from the reality of my life? Here she wasn't the bothered, walked over, saddened witch.

"Hey, Bonnie." I turned and smiled at the girl next to her that was shorter then her and only lived a couple houses down from her apartment, as she didn't want to be with her stuck up cousin. The girl was like an outcast real life Bella Swan with curly mid-length blonde hair and light blue eyes with a slim figure that was the curious Jo Masterson. Her father was even chief of police.

"Jo." Bonnie smiled for real for the first time in a long time. Jo was loyal, a thing that I liked as it wasn't often I came acrossed it and given the circumsances... I looked at the ground, praying that Jo didn't turn into an overachiever like Caroline or like Elena... My eyes darted up to the girl that was next to me and smiled again, shaking away her thoughts. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Bonnie smiled and echoed the answer when the same queation was directed back at her. I was feeling good actually, living for myself and it felt great to not be known as the witch that always had the magical fix. Magic got Grams killed, magic got me possessed by Emily, magic got me into sticky situations that I honestly could have done without.

While at Jo's locker I felt eyes on me so I looked up to see a dark skinned girl with chest length dark brown hair, a matching set of brown eyes and also a dimples. Unfortunately, Lacey Porter was my adopted cousin I refused to live with.. no matter what Aunt Judy said. Lacey didn't have magic and I envied her for such a more normal life then me. Her and her posse looking at us, murmuring together at how stupid I was to be close to Jo and how good it was that Lacey smarted up. I looked back at my math text book as I noticed that Lacey walked up to us.

"Hey." She said, she nodded to the both of us before looking directly at Jo. "How are you holding up?"

Jo just stared blankly at her and started backing up with me following.

"Listen I just want to know if you were having those dreams again? You know... about that day." Lacey asked her, and I immediately pieced together why she came around. Danny Desai was coming back to school, she saw Lacey on the news this morning. Bonnie looked down at her clothes in thought. A striped silver and black print griped her body tightly with multiple necklaces attached in different sizes and rnging in white, black and silver in color, a scoop neckline and dolman sleeves. Bonnie also wore black skinny jeans and black flats with a silver buckle, and in her ears she wore black and ivory Betsey Johnson polka dot heart earrings.

I watched as Jo shook her head in silence, and if Bonnie wasn't used to it in Mystic Falls she wouldn't have seen the denial as Lacey continued "Well I've been having them. How he held that yellow jump rope.."

"Red." Jo blurted out suddenly, making me smirk as I raise an eyebrow. Sudtle Jo, real sudtle.

"What?" Lacey asked dumbly, coming out from the daze she was in.

"It was a red jump rope. Not a yellow one." Jo said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I know it's not both of your scene and all but Regina is having a party tonight. If you want to come, you can." Lacey said.

"And here I thought you were too popular to remember your small town cousin.." Bonnie murmured sarcastically, making Lacey roll her eyes and Jo's mouth drop.

"Look," She said in her high and almightly 'popular' voice, "You don't have to come, Bon Bon."

Bonnie hated when she was called that, it reminded her too much of Elena, Caroline, Grams and everyone from back home. Bonnie grit clenched at her so called cousin and managed to get out a firm 'I will be there' before giving a calm look to Jo, when on the inside she was feeling anything but and went to her new locker to put some of her stuff in when she caught the scent again that made her insides quake.

She looked down before casually looking up, and when she did Bonnie froze. He wore a dark blue long-sleeve tight shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up with black pants. He had long, luscious dark brown, nearly black hair that was up. He has a thin, light black mustache, eyes are a dark brown., and his skin tone was a natural light brown, rather tan color. As he turned to look at the whispering people around him, I saw he has a piercing on his left ear.

His aura was different then the others around me, almost supernatural different. I was drawn to him, more so then I have ever been towards anyone in my life. I knew he would have problems with the other kids, all about the "Socio" thing but I felt his aura.. I was around Damon unforunatey, but he wasn't like that. Sure it was dark but not overly so.. it was so... tempting..

He looked around almost sharply when his eyes landed on Lacey and Jo, in the corner of his gorgeous eyes my face started to heat up when I realized he was paying attention to me as he walked over to his childhood friends.

"Boo." I tried to not have an amused look on my face as Jo and Lacey looked dumbfounded and when Danny chuckled. What was wrong with me? Normally I would be annoyed at jokes given the situation but...

Lacey seemed to glare at Danny and leave, making me roll my eyes. He served his time and wants to start over.. kinda like me.

I didn't know what bothered me more.. My change of attitude, my attraction to the mysterious and possibly dangerous Danny Desai and his heated looks that made my insides quake, Jo's looks as she walked me to class with Danny and I - asking how I could be cousins with Lacey when I act so different. Well it's not like we are sisters.. Or maybe I was feeling a supernatural pull to Regina's necklace. It was calling out to me more then Emily's tailsman. Maybe that's what that was? Why would a non witch like Regina have that?

Either way, I knew that the moment Danny Desai walked in my life it - me, my thoughts on things, and my life in general - were all about to change.

**I like the mystery in **_**Twisted **_**but I don't really that Jo or Lacey should be with him. At least Lacey is consistant thought as Jo wants to help him but then doesn't. I thought that since Bonnie has had it rough so... Ta Da! I hope you like it so far, please review.**

**Bonnie is struggling to find herself, so I apologize that she is a bit out of character. :)**


	2. Wanted

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. :) I hope you like it. The rating may change in later chapters, probably to an M because of what I have in store. *Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge.***

**Anyways, This is Pilot Part 2: Wanted.**

"Hey! Can you show me to my next class?" I asked Jo, keeping most of my focus on the beautiful angel before me with just a little bit of devil in her eyes. She turned around and I gave her my schedule, looking at the darker skinned girl, smirking when she blushed almost unnoticed. At least there was a little innocent in her. How perfect.

"Psychology with Mrs. Fisk. That's my class, too." Jo said exasperated as if the fates have given this as her punishment for something, before she changed her attention, "Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie.. Bennett? She's a Bennett?

Bonnie smiled slightly, giving a chipper, "Hey Jo." Just before the bell rang again, cutting off any reply that Jo was about to say. Bonnie sighed, "Go on and say it."

"How could you not freaking tell me you were blood related to Lacey of all people?!" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Lacey was related to a Bennett? How was that even possible?

"Actually I'm not." Bonnie seemed to brush off the confused glances and kept walking, "She is adopted into the family but I still like to think of her as one of us. Her and I never really got along though. Jo, sweetie, I only knew you for forty eight hours. Get over it, I am allowed to have secrets." She paused before turning to me, ignoring Jo and her mouth dropping in shock, looking at me with a slightly heated look that let me know she was not only drawn to me but captured my scent. She was the one I have been waiting a long time for.

I flashed her a charming smile, all but forgetting Jo was with us, "Hi." I tried to hold my amusement when she almost turned to ooze on the spot. I liked that I affected her this way, and I liked that even though most of the school was scared of me, Bonnie wasn't.

From her pure, sweet scent I could tell she was still a virgin and it made the beast inside me thrilled ... and enthusiastic.

_In the classroom_

While the teacher was talking about stuff about the brain everyone in class was staring at me as if I was about to kill someone in front of them, or I was a science experiment that they were just wanting to drive deep into the secrets I hold behind my eyes.

"Mr. Desai. You have been in my classroom for_ five minutes_ and you're _already_ the center of attention." Mrs. Fisk said.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that none of us have seen a real psycho before." A guy in the back said, making Bonnie who was next to me roll her eyes.

"I have, trust me - Danny isn't exactly _dark_. Maybe _gray_ would be more appropriate." Bonnie said under her breath, unknown that I would be able to hear. Wonder what she meant by that? Was she used to danger? Was she drawn to it? Was she a danger magnet?

"Mr. Desai, I've heard from twitter that your nickname is _'The Socio'_. Anyone care to tell me what socio, or sociopath means?" The teacher replied.

"A person that wakes up every morning in a pool of blood." The guys said.

"Incorrect." The teacher said.

Bonnie scoffed loudly, looking at the guy who had the wrong answer, "That's a _murderer_. A _sociopath_ has no conscience, no empathy for other people." I tried not to smirk when she called him a _dumbass_ underneath her breath.

"Correct. Now let's get back to the lesson." the teacher called attention, I could almost feel Jo's glaring gaze on the both of us.

_At lunch_

I was in line at the vending machine at lunch when I heard someone calling for me.

"_Socio_, come over here." A girl that was with Lacey called at a table.

"I don't think I should be responding to that name." I grumbled when I walked up to the table. "Lacey, hi, I've been looking for you."

I wanted to catch up with her, even if she was afraid of me, she was one of my childhood friends. Impressing Bonnie with getting along with her family was just an added bonus. Wonder why she wasn't with Lacey and her family? Wonder what happened to her parents?

I wanted to know everything about Bonnie.

"I'm _Regina_, Lacey's BFF, right Lac?" Regina said, I already didn't like her - it was obvious that she was using Lacey's friendship to get to me, too bad I already have my sights on someone.

"Yep, I have bio in ten so I'm just gonna leave." Lacey dismissed her before getting up and leaving.

"Okay so I'm throwing a party at my house tonight. I wanna know if you'll come." Regina said.

"Where- where did you get that?" I asked pointing to the necklace around her neck that looked all too familiar.

"It was a gift. You like?" She said, slightly proud over something, but I couldn't care less on what it was.

"Sure, I'll stop by at your party tonight." I said before leaving, I knew why Bonnie was drawn to it.. just needed to figure out how to get it. The magic in that is powerful, it can't just be a coincidence.

_'A gift'? _

I frowned, _How vague._

_**Bonnie**_

I didn't know him and I know I should stay away because I had enough drama, loss, and life threatening situations to last a lifetime but I knew I wanted to. Should I wait to pursue him? The Jeremy situation wasn't that long ago, but I knew that I just couldn't do anything about it. I knew that I was basically the only one that wasn't scared.. that wanted to give him a chance. He was.. special almost like me but I doubt it. He may have anger issues but he is smart, humorous and even though I literally only known him for a day - I knew he cared about me. I could almost feel it vibrating through him to me, calming me.

I never felt like this, I always felt like I was on my own even if I was in a crowded room.

_Let go of the hate. Forget the pain. After all, has it ever helped you? No. It's twisted you into someone you don't recognize anymore and you don't want to keep it that way... do you?_

I didn't really know anymore.. I saw Danny for who he was. A person with dreams and feelings - good or bad. I understood that when he returns home and tries to reconnect with childhood friends and find his place in this familiar - and yet almost alien - place. It seems like I am the only one. I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot, when Jo came up to me at my locker.

"I am sorry." I looked at her, surprised, she almost seemed like the type of girl that doesn't normally apologize. "You are allowed to have secrets." If only she knew. "I am sorry for getting upset with you. Lacey was one of my childhood friends and to think after everything we shared with each other, she never mentioned you.. I just felt betrayed."

"You don't have to know everything Jo."

"I understand that.. just, sorry. I wasn't angry at you. I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other but I already like you.. I hope there is a chance we could still be friend.."

I pretended to think about it, "Oh course." Jo's head shot up from where it was directed at her shoes, "There are a lot about me that you may never know." With a little luck that is, "If we are going to be friends, you need to trust me and respect me enough to not cross my boundaries of what I want to you to know."

Jo nodded in thought before she smirked at me, "Okay, I can respect that. Though I now have two dark mysterious friends."

Just then as if it was destined, Danny was walking toward us, inviting us to Regina's party knowing it would be awkward if he went by himself. Ah, the lovely Regina. Never liked her. Elena, Caroline, and Katherine don't have anything (Except for an honorary member of the supernatural world -human or not) on that psycho. She was like the devil reincarnated, how Lacey was friends with her is beyond me. I was interested in her necklace though, if I remember correctly a very human Caroline had Emily's necklace before I did. Was it safe or would I get possessed again? I didn't know and I wasn't about to try an find out.

I smiled and said yes when asked, noticing the pleading look in his eyes, _he wanted me there._

I nearly sighed in relief when the bell rang at the end of the day, biting my life to keep from smiling even more when I saw Danny next to me. I didn't want to move too fast, I wanted to be happy for the first time in what seemed forever.

"Thanks for the ride." He murmured lightly as we arrived at his house, the windows were down, it was the only way to keep from losing my cool and jumping him when his scent became unbearable. Again I asked myself for what seemed like the millionth time _what the hell was wrong with me_.

I turned, and managed to gasp out a 'No problem, any time.' at his heated look. I looked at my lap, growing in confusion when he didn't open the door. I looked up shyly from my eyelashes, I saw he was taking me in with his head tilted, as if studying me to the smallest detail. His eyes seemed to be getting lighter from his dark brown almost to a golden. He was suddenly breathing on my neck, whispering in my ear hotly before turning the key, taking it out and pocketing them before getting out. Leaving me at his house without my car keys unless I did what he said.

I immediately got out, staring at his back as he walked in his house, wondering what mysteries Danny Desai was harboring. Wondering what he wanted with me..

"Why don't you come in _Bonnie_?"

**Review and let me know what you think please. :)**


	3. official picture

Hey guys! :)

Just letting you know that the official picture to this story is on Tumblr. My username is _xostephanielifton_. I post everything from story updates, and I hope you like it. I saw that the picture was cut off.

Thats all for now.

-DarkItalianAngel53


	4. Magically Attracted

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you like it.**

**Pilot Part 3: Magically Attracted**

I immediately got out, staring at his back as he walked in his house, wondering what mysteries Danny Desai was harboring. Wondering what he wanted with me..

"Why don't you come in Bonnie?"

XxX

_Breathe, Bennett breathe._

His posture as he walked through the front door was relaxed, and I knew that even though he may never know how much he aimed to cause it on purpose. What was it about him that sent my heart into overdrive? Why was I so drawn to him? I barely knew him!

I looked down at my flats before locking the car up and walking up the pathway, giving him a dry look as he charmingly opened the door and seemed to graciously invite me in. I told him bluntly that if he wanted me to come in he didn't have to take my keys to convince me. The house was beautiful, and he smirked lightly when I murmured so.

"Thank you." A feminine voice said from behind me turning I saw a beautiful blonde with intelligent blue eyes. Maybe his mother, but what confused me was after taking in movements just like Danny had done in the car - she smiled widely.

"Mom, this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is my mother." He seemed hopeful about something and I really didn't understand it all but it felt as if I needed her approval. Needed her to like me because Danny wanted it.

"Mrs. Desai." I bit my lip shyly, embarassed that Danny's scent - even now - made my stomach flutter. Why was it so strong and affected me so much? "It's nice to meet you." I smiled lightly, shaking her hand.

"Please call me Karen." I saw her eyes light up when Danny relaxed and she seemed eager to get to know me, "Any chance you can stay for dinner..."

"Uh.." I paused, biting my lip, looking between the Desai family members, "I don't want to be intruding.."

"No, not at all." Karen smiled widely at me, as if she approved of something that I said, "Spagetti, alright?"

I nodded, smiling but on the inside I groaned. Great, an awkward dinner that would have them questioning me about myself and my family. I didn't even know what lie I was going to try and pull off.

Heaven help me.

After giving me the tour, Danny showed me his room last. Looking around I noticed everything had it's perfect organized spot. A little too organized it seemed but how would I know what a normal boy's room looked like. The was only Jeremy... I shook my head to try and clear it.

"Everything okay?" I turned from where I was looking ay his pictures, smiling up at him where he was almost a whole head taller then me, maybe alittle less. I only had a chance to nod before he continued, "You don't have really to stay for dinner, you know?" He dropped my car keys on his bed that was between us. I gave him a mock teasing look sitting on the edge before I grabbed the keys, stuck them in my jean front pockets but otherwise didn't move. He walked up to where I sat, sitting down right next to me. It seemed like he was trying but failed to stay away from me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

"It's not that, trust me. I would like to know your mom.." He stayed silent, supportive. "I just don't know how to answer personal questions.."

He wrapped his arms around me, sending electrical sparks through me. "Just be yourself." Was what he said, but I felt his burning curiousity through whatever bond we shared.

I lifted myself out of his arms, as much as I wanted to crawl back into them and cry, I sighed without looking at him. It seemed easier that way, "I am not that intesting." Ignoring his scoff, I continued on, "Left Mystic Falls, Virginia. Parents divorced, want nothing to do with me, and an only child." I swallowed, the silence seemed to engulf me, giving me his honest opinion before telling him I will leave if he wanted me to.

I was almost to the door when his strong arms hugged my thin but curvy frame to his muscular cheat, "I don't want you to leave. I never want you to feel as if you have to feel ashamed of yourself. You don't have to hide yourself from me, and when your ready you can tell me more about you."

I turned un his arms, surprised when his eyes were slightly more gold then when we were in me car, his scent making my knees weak, and in aa flash the gold in his eyes were gone. I saw how serious he was, and it warmed me thathe cared, the only person that loved me so much was my Grams. I wondered whar he was, I questioned myself about what made me so drawn to him and how he was so different, but I breathed in his scent again and forgot why it mattered.

A cleared throat rang through the air around us, making me try to fight off the blush that was trying to creep up as I turned to see Mrs. Desai - Karen -who smiled lightly at me with soft eyes - making me wonder when she arrived or what she heard, "Dinner is ready."

After she left trying and failing to hide a smile as she turned away, Danny slowly took his hands off of me, and I looked at him. How could he calm me so easily? How could he move fast but I highly doubted it was supernatural. I refused to believe my luck was that bad..

But how everything about him was comforting me, I realized that if that was the case I wouldn't have a hard time with him as he was different too.. His eyes turning gold was a mystery to me.. but the last time I saw that was..

The lockwoods...

XxX

I knew there was something up with her, Bonnie seemed to freeze up about her family. There was a story there and as much as I wanted to know it, I wanted her trust even more. I hated not knowing and I hated that she was uncomfortable. I was almost regretted taking her keys and practically seduced her into coming in my house.. I wanted to see her outside of school. To get to know who she was and get her to know me without everyone staring at the both of us.

Mother was actually acting .. pleasent. She wasn't over obsessing about stuff, she was making Bonnie comfortable and laughing.. Her actions were making me wonder how long she was eavesdropping on the conversation Bonnie and I were having. Wouldn't surprise me and the fact that Bonnie gave me a chance unlike the rest of the school, unknown to Bonnie she earned brownie points with mom.

Bonnie was a sweet, shy and very loyal girl from what I have seen and I couldn't wait to discover more about her. I knew she was smart, knew she would solve a piece of it but I didn't want her to be afraid. By the way she was acting after her beautiful light green eyes connected with Dear Auntie Terra's necklace, even though she tried to hide it, was enough to let me know she was going to ask questions soon.

It didn't really matter, I can't and won't keep secrets from her.. she was the one I was waiting for, the one that would complete me when the time was right.

I watched quietly as Bonnie thanked my mother for dinner, both of them positively glowing when talking with each other, making me try to hide a smile. Pulling her to and interrupting them, mother hid a smile as Bonnie relaxed even more. Giving me a teasing smirk, she reminded me again that if I ever wanted her to come over I didn't have to trick her. She hugged me again, telling me I will see her the day after tomorrow because she had a doctor's appointment to get her physcial for school. Leaving her number, she told the both of us goodnight before leaving.

My eyes scanned the paper in my hand, feeling triumph at having accomplished alittle more then I would have hoped. I looked up to find my mother regarding me with a smile.

"I like her."

XxX

I looked at Danny's house before putting it in drive and leaving to go home. I was happy that I got the chance to get to know him more. I pulled into the drive way, still smiling as I reached over the seat to get my bookbag when my smile vanished.

There on the front passager seat was something that surprised me and I didn't know how it got there.

_What the hell was Regina's creepy necklace doing in my car?_

I held it up to look at it closely, wondering what was so special about it when my magical core pusled before my world started to spin until it all turned black.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you sobmuch to those who made a review and I encourage those who are not to do so.**


	5. Just alittle bit twisted

**Thanks, this is a long chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Just alittle bit twisted**

Danny was greeted by an awkward Jo in the back seat of Bonnie's silver car, he looked at Bonnie curious and was taken back by not only her heated gazed but also the necklace with a red gem in the middle surrounded by gold wires that was around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the necklace, and didn't understand the weird glint in her beautiful green eyes that wasn't there before, her aura was so much different - not as light as before - and it kind of worried him. Bonnie was kind of like a bright star in his darkened day. She wasn't the same as before but he didn't - couldn't - hate her either way.

"My grams from Mystic Falls sent it to me." Was it just him or did it sound like she recited that? Why didn't she ever talk about her before? He almost believed her, he says almost because through the bond he shared with her, he could tell she was lieing.

It upset him alittle but Jo seemed to buy it. He didn't know anything about her, and yet he couldn't stay away. Danny couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie ever had feelings for an teenage boy. I mean how could someone not have feelings for her? She was gorgeous and smart, loyal, had a beautiful personality that anyone could fall in love with so why wasn't she flirting with boys - not that he wouldn't get jealous about it and fantasize about ripping the boy's head off but..

"So I am gone for one day and the whole school turns against the both of you?" Bonnie shook her head.

He shook his head in disbelief at his thought, smiling when she was looking at him in the corner of her eye, ignoring Jo's huff but decided to talk to her as well. When they arrived, music could be heard from outside. Bonnie could see that Jo was nervous even though she tried to hide it. This was probably Jo's first high school party. Bonnie was used to it with her choice of friends back home but she was pretty sure that Jo had never seen how people act while under the influence of alcohol. Once they were inside, they could smell the alcohol and saw there were a bunch of people having a good time, before they all stared at Danny something Jo wished she could be doing right now.

Bonnie held a smirk at how Jo was acting as if she wished the ground would swallow her up and she probably was. _So naive.. _but all amusement was gone at her next thought, _You were once like that. You were once as naive as her, maybe even more so.._

"You can ditch me now." Danny said making both of them look up at him, "Go have fun, drink.. mingle."

"And leave you to be a wall flower in a crowd of people that would like nothing more then to use you as a dart board?" Bonnie raised an amused eyebrow, but turned to Jo, "Word of advice? Be careful, these people would eat you up and spit your bones right back out."

She gave Bonnie a wide eyed look, gazing around her and nodded before looking at Danny, "No it's ok. I don't drink or mingle, especially with these people."

"Ok then why are you here?" Danny asked out of confusion, he wasn't the only one. Bonnie didn't understand, maybe it was the need to fit in, but she firmly believed Jo should be herself not something she isn't just to fit in.

Jo looked alittle bitter for a moment before responded with, "I gotta tell my grandkids I did something stupid in high school right?"

Bonnie smirked and laughed, trying to remember when her life was so normal and it seemed such a long time ago, Danny chuckled also, "Good point."

"Socio! You came! And look who you brought.." Regina said at first with enthusiasm until she noticed both girls by his side, confused and jealous as to which one was his date. "So glad to see you. Bonnie, you got a necklace like mine. I knew you didn't have zero taste like everyone said."

Fake, Bonnie thought in disgust and actually wanted to ask her if she had a 'Made in China' stamp at the bottom of her foot. Disgusting. She shook her head slightly, eyeing Regina's necklace that now had no aura of magic in it, unnoticable to the popular girl and flashed a dazzling smile at the blonde in front of her, "My deareat cousin invited us." Bonnie looped her arm around Jo's skinny one and looked around, "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah." Regina seemed happy to get rid of her and point her in the right direction, to which Bonnie inwardly scoffed, she looked at Jo and gave her a kind smile, "If you find trouble, don't hestitate to look for me." She smiled when Jo nodded, gave Danny a smile and a mock soulte before leaving.

"Oh ok, hey come on. Let me introduce you to people." Regina smirked taking Jo's hand.

"Actually no it's alr-" before Jo could finish Regina was dragging her away to a hall way, leaving Danny standing all alone with everyone staring at him and was beginning to feel uncomfortable until his eyes landed on Bonnie smiling at Lacey.

Bonnie laughed as Lacey, Sarita and her were by the bar drinking and chatting about girl stuff and laughing about whatever they were saying before Danny walked over, "Can there be on Gintonic, bartender, easy on the gin heavy on the tonic? High tolerance isn't what it used to be." Danny stood awkwardly, not really knowing how to start the conversation with them, but an encouraging smile from Bonnie settled his nerves.

"Hey, creep, are you trying to add stalker to your criminal record?" Sarita questioned, completely sassing him. Even if they weren't close, she knew Bonnie meant alot to Lacey, and though she wasn't close to the girl in general it pissed her off he was so stalkerish with the younger girl.

Danny looked at the girl's face with mock realization, "Sarita! You're Sarita, right? Now I remember, you were the one with the facial hair problem back in 5th grade." He was completely aware that he was embarrassing her, but he was going to let her know one way or another that she isn't going to get to him. He was over here for Bonnie and to catch up with Lacey, he didn't care about this girl.

"I think you're mistaken, _freak_." Sarita managed to get through her clenched teeth, losing her patience fast.

"No, I don't think I am. You had to leave school for a week to have some chemical laser procedure that they only approved in Germany or something. Looks like it worked ok. You can still see the faint outline of a mustache though, nothing too bad." Danny semi-complimented with a triumphant feeling as he watched her walk away.

"I see you're winning over the student body one charming remark at a time, great strategy." Lacey commented with a sarcastic tone in her voice, glaring almost mockly at Bonnie who not only was trying to hold in her laughter because of Danny's feisty attitude against Sarita, but also because Lacey finally sucked up her pride to finally -

"Got you to say something to me." Danny replied as if he heard her thoughts before shoving a pretzel in his mouth and a smile tugging at his lips.

"So you got Jo to follow you around like a puppy dog in a day while your following around my little cousin? That's both stalkerish and impressive." Lacey talked to him while grabbing her cup.

"Puppy dog?!" Danny asked completely shocked. "That's-that's harsh." He said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Didn't you hear? I'm a _bitch_ now." Lacey said as she took another sip of her drink.

"First step is admitting it." Bonnie snickered at her, raising hers so both their plastic cups were together in a movement of cheers, making Lacey roll her eyes but her small smile betrayed her.

"Told you she'd come around!" Regina yelled over the lame pop music coming out of nowhere, and Bonnie couldn't help but scrunch up her nose at the blonde's drunk state.

"And it seems that is my cue." Bonnie hugged Lacey, telling her that she would like to get closer to her soon like they used to be, before she turns to Regina, "Who chose the music?"

"I did!" Regina, who was happy to become acknowledged for all her hard work, frowned when Bonnie gave her a blank stare before leaving the table.

"It sucks."

"He here?" Danny asked them both, ignoring Regina who was staring at him up and down, trying to hold back his laughter at Bonnie to ask about Lacey's boyfriend. He wanted to meet this guy and see what Regina was talking about. He really only wants what's best for Lacey, and he didn't want any guy he didn't approve of around Bonnie.

She was his.

"Uh no, he has a soccer game tomorrow morning." Lacey said taking a pretzel and putting it in her mouth, feeling uncomfortable with Regina trying to seduce a childhood murderer, who seemed into her little cousin.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_Darlin' you give love a bad name_

The crowd mostly the girls screeched in excitement at Bon Jovi's voice, the guys joined in when a not so shy Bonnie Bennett started to gulp down vanilla flavored Bacarti while she swung her hips, necklace glinting in the flashing multi colored lights.

The music downed out Regina's out rage.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell _

Danny watched Bonnie in awe, but listened as she said these words, the pain was in there. What happened and how could he fix it?

_Chains of love got a hold on me _

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah Oh! _

_There's nowhere to run _

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name _

The girls in the crowd screeched out the last two words, and Danny smiled as he saw she was having fun.

"I see the way you look at Bonnie." Lacey glared hard at him, "And while I may not be close to hermuch these days she is my cousin - that being said if you ever hurt her in any way, shape or form - you better have a good hiding spot because I will show ypu a real sociopath if you do."

She walked away before Danny could say he never would hurt Bonnie.

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name _

_(Bad name) _

_Hey, you give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips _

_Blood red nails on your fingertips _

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy _

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun _

_Whoa! There's nowhere to run _

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name_

_(Bad name) _

Bonnie swung her hips in time with the music, fist pumping lightly, head swinging to the side when she was lost in the music, making her straight hair whip into her face.

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name) _

_You give love, oh!_

Danny walked up to her as she was dancing, she turned and smiled at him before swinging her hips again as the music raged on, getting lost in it. She walked up to him as if she wasn't drinking at all, eyes lighting up and smirking before disappearing in the crowd once more.

"Finally, I've got you all to myself. Come with me, there's something I want to show you. Here's a hint it's my bed." Right when Danny was about to decline Regina once again (When was she ever going to take a hint that he wasn't interested?) he heard Jo scream from afar.

"Stop!"

Danny looked over in the direction of the sound and gently pushed Regina off of him and walked over to the sound. When he got to the room he saw that both Sarita and some guy were tugging on the sleeves on Jo's sweatshirt, trying to take it off of her. He was surprised that nobody was trying to help her.

A black and blue blur came through the crowd and placed itself in front of Jo, he realized he spoke too soon when a very angry, glaring Bonnie in her dark gray ugg boots, dark jeans and a silver shirt underneath of her leather jacket came forward. Her eyes glowing in anger into a much lighter green or maybe it was just the lights? All music stopped, silence engulfed them all as she glared at the two. "I believe she said _no_."

" A shot for a shot! That's the shot law!" Sarita tried to reason and nearly bit her tongue, but the alcohol was making it looser then normal.

Bonnie's glare went deadly, "She wasn't asking for it. When a girl says no - and you try to force her into something she clearly doesn't want to do - it doesn't make you a man, _Steven. _It makes you a fucking _coward!" _

"All because your Lacey's cousin doesn't mean I won't-" The jock - Steven - tried to threaten but then Danny had reached his limit, seeing red he didn't even hear Lacey yell the jock's name in anger.

"You'll do what?" His voice was cold with warning.

"Just mind your own business freak." Steven said before rolling his eyes.

Danny tilted his head to the side mockingly before he spoke sarcastically "Freak? Really? That's-that's so _generic_."

"Danny stop." Jo growled through her teeth, knowing things were going to get ugly, and it didn't help that Bonnie was looking like she was about to go all badass on anyone who dared to take part in it or merely watch from the sidelines.. which was pretty much the wholw school.

"How about Rope Boy?" Steven asked taking a step closer to him making Jo's jaw drop at those words, she watched as Bonnie's jaw tightened with her eyes flashing even lighter, the party lights began to slowly flick on and off creepily.

"Now that's a little more pointed. What do you say we just-" Danny tried to reason with him, knowing that through the bond Bonnie was feeling his anger, but Steven just roughly shoved Danny away from him making Danny take several steps back making gasps to slip from people's mouths.

Danny suddenly walked back up to Steven before grabbing the back of his neck and thrusting it closer to his mouth so he could very quietly whisper something in his ear. Once he was done whispering whatever he had to say, he allowed Steven to lean away from him. Danny looked back, seeing Bonnie was now calmer because he was, and grabbed both Bonnie's hand, who grabbed Jo's, before leading them out of the house as Lacey's dark eyes watched on.

Bonnie smiled at Jo as she sat in the back happy and drunk, while Danny was talking in her ear asking if she was okay to drive - never mind the fact that she walked the white line perfectly before getting in.

Danny watched from the front passager seat as Bonnie lifted a stumbling Jo to her house, not coming back until about six minutes later shaking her head and smirking. "I may be intoxicated but hell, I am not as drunk as her. Back at home, I couldn't stand too much alcohol, once at a halloween party I was hung over until thanksgiving." She laughed, pulling up to his house.

"You don't really mention them.." He decided to say, seeing that the alcohol was loosing her tongue even though he felt bad for getting information this way.

"That's because I hated it and the people who betrayed and walked over me as if I was nothing." She grumbled, and didn't even jump when he unclipped his seat belt and pulled her close to him.

"It's their loss." My holy god, his hands, scent and arms felt so good around her, and for the first time in a while she felt at home somwhere - that she belonged somewhere - "You can tell me anything, no matter what it is.. would you like to come inside?"

Bonnie looked into his eyes and without even thinking, without feeling saddened that she always went home to a place that was empty.. Bonnie said yes.

**Hope I am not rushing things. Danny will be everything Bonnie needs and more. :) Exacy what she deserves. Please review. :) :)**


End file.
